Page 3746
by skinnyrita
Summary: One-shot as requested by 'Khatt'. The thoughts of Miss Hermione Granger on an aloof blonde as she tries deperately to concentrate on revision for her impending NEWTS. all types of reviews accepted!


Hello fans (that's you. yes, you're the only one.) I am here again with one of my famous one-shots which was another request, this time from **Khatt**, who asked me to do a Hermione-centric fic after 'staring at my bedroom ceiling' which was from young Mr Malfoy's point of view. This is however, not a sequel and can be read alone. I hope you all enjoy it, especially Khatt. I let you all now into the cluttered head of one Hermoine Granger...

Disclaimer: HP: not my idea. damn.

**

* * *

**

**Page 3746**

This has to be the worst thing that's ever happened to me. My Transfiguration textbook, 'The Conversions of Arachnids and Humans and Other such Difficult Revolutions" is open at page 3746 and I can't read another word. I can't do it! I want to! Oh, I _want_ to, but I've become a little distracted.

This has to be once of my worst nightmares. In fact, I am probably asleep. Damn. That would mean having to read this book all over again. Much as I enjoy Transfiguration, this book isn't especially riveting. I keep noticing my calendar. It has Boyzone on it. I tried to charm it to make them move or at least look less angelic, but now Keith has a singed head. Anyway, on today's date it says: 6 months, 4 weeks and 3 days to go 'til NEWTS. Great. So here I am revising. Or trying to. That the exams are practically upon me is not the reason for my lack of revision success.

I was thinking about Ron as I read. I stopped thinking about him at page 3746.

Ron and I are probably never going to go out. That much is clear to me. Ginny is driving me insane because she wants us to get it together so badly. But secretly, I have the niggling suspicion that Ron could fancy Lavender. Hm. The thing is, that as an upper school student, there aren't that many boys to take my pick of when it comes to dating, unless I want to date a younger student (oh NO never ever!)… I've short-listed the ones who are still available in my year:

**Harry… no thanks.**

**Ron… nope.**

**Neville… still wants to go out with Ginny even though she's dating Dean.**

**Justin Finch-Fletchley… possibly _gay_?**

**Gregory Goyle… ugh.**

**Vincent Crabbe… ditto.**

**Terry Boot… has very bad breath.**

**Draco Malfoy.**

Draco Malfoy.

Why in heaven's name did I write _him_ down?

That is when I stopped revising.

I've never met a person I truly hate but if there is one then it's that person. Dirty blood. Mudblood. That _horrible_ little… don't ask me why I'm so bothered by it. I'm so used to it it's like a natural greeting to me: "Oh, it's you Mudblood." Sneer, sneer. It wouldn't get up my nose too much if I didn't think that secretly he might not even mean it. I wonder about him sometimes. A person that smart can't be so stupidly racist. They just can't.

And I'll admit this grudgingly: Malfoy is pretty smart.

That's a good point I suppose, if he even has any. Keeps you on your toes. Someone who you can really compete against. Especially in Potions. If I could figure Potions like that, I'd be made… Why am I still thinking about him?

I wonder if he ever thinks about _me_.

I should stop thinking about him now, and get back to my revision. Ah, and there's the paragraph I'm on: I've been reading it for fifteen minutes.

_**Blonde humans are more likely to transform into a poisonous life form. **_

Malfoy's blonde. Oh, damn it!

He is though. Very, _very_ blonde. One of the best rumours Ron ever started has to be the one that put it about that Malfoy actually dyed his hair and pretended to be Veronica Sparkle –the wizarding equivalent of Marilyn Monroe- in secret. That rumour lasted a whole year. It was brilliant. I think that Dennis Creevey still thinks it might be true. Of course, rumours once they're started get so twisted that you can never tell who started them and by the end people were even putting it about that Malfoy keeps seven shades of lipstick and some ultra-pale face power in his trunk. Ah, memories.

He has really nice hair, actually.

I can say that, it doesn't mean that I actually like him. After all, you can think someone's damned attractive and still hate them.

Oh my God.

Malfoy is attractive.

I have to revise now: **_Blonde humans are more likely to transform into a poisonous life form._** Malfoy would probably be a snake. Possibly even a dragon. A basilisk. No, too far-fetched, they have to born under a toad. Hmm. Malfoy _is_ attractive. Since he bulked out a little and got a bit more colour, he's not bad on the eye I have to say. He's got really nice hands with long fingers; I look at them sometimes in potions. His skin is really flawless, it's like snow that hasn't been trodden on but he's not that pale, not as pale as he was when I first met him. There's a flash of really pale pink on his cheeks, a hint of light tan everywhere else. I'm making him sound really girly, but I can't help it: he's a very pretty boy. A pretty _man_. Beautiful, not pretty. 'Pretty' is a plain word for people you get a crush on and forget them after a week, when you suddenly realise that the prettiness has gone. Beauty is for life.

I can't think WHY I'm considering all this when I have to do some charms in a minute and I haven't even got through this book. I should move to the sitting room or something. Mum will be less of a distraction than my calendar and my mirror and _Malfoy_.

I'm looking at myself in the mirror. I will never get this revision done. I wonder how attractive I am to Ron. Or Malfoy. Anyone. I went on the Atkins for a while this holiday but after a fortnight I was just crying out for some bread and caved in. That's not like me. I think I like my eyes the best out of all I've got here. Big and brown. Ron says they go black when I'm angry. Malfoy has weird silvery-grey eyes. Really cold. Apart from when he's working out something clever in class. Or when I last caught him looking in my direction. But all he wanted to say was: "move it Mudblood, it's Purebloods first in this queue."

That bastard.

I should revise now.

_**Blonde humans are more likely to transform into a poisonous life form.**_

* * *

please review, especially_** Khatt.**_

love, skinnyrita xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
